


Cherry

by Viper_Rock



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Rock/pseuds/Viper_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all that he hung out with giant alien robots on a regular basis, Sam Witwicky was clearly still human, and he appeared to be attempting to cough up a lung. Sounded like it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

For all that he hung out with giant alien robots on a regular basis, Sam Witwicky was clearly still human, and he appeared to by attempting to cough up a lung. Sounded like it, too.

"Sam, is there anything I can do to help?" Bumblebee asked.

"Just... let me die or something. This is the worst part of getting sick. Even more than the not being able to breathe right, and that part just sucks."

"Sam?" 'Bee was alarmed at the initial sentiment of that statement, though he was relatively sure Sam was not serious.

"Wasn't there cough medicine in that kit Mom had you get?"

Bumblebee popped open his glovebox, letting Sam rifle through it.

"I gave the list to one of the attendants, and checked over everything twice. It's all there."

"Found i- Oh no. No, no, no. I am not taking that." Sam chucked the bottle he'd found into the back seat.

"What is it?" Bumblebee ran a quick scan. "It's just cough syrup, Sam. It will help."

Sam glared out the window for a moment, then mumbled something only halfway coherent. Bumblebee caught the word cherry, but that was it.

"Sam?"

"It's cherry flavored," he said a bit louder.

"Is that a problem? I've come to find that most humans find the flavor pleasing."

"Well, I _don't_ like it. It's not even good in candy, and it's ten times worse in medicine. I'm not drinking it." Sam's adamant words were followed by another round of coughs.

"Sam, I'm worried you may do yourself damage if you continue to cough."

"I'd rather drink motor oil," he said between coughs.

"Sam-"

"It feels like my esophagus is trying to crawl away," Sam said with a sick look on his face.

"It sounds like it, too. Take the medicine. It can't be worse than the coughing." The medicine flew over the seats to land in Sam's lap.

"But- 'Bee!"

"If you don't take it, I will tell your mother. She will not be happy with you."

"She can't get me to take it either," Sam said mulishly.

"Sam, I'm worried about you. Take the medicine. Please."

When Sam's expression didn't change, Bumblebee let out a sigh. "I'll tell Mikaela."

Slowly, and with much reluctance, Sam took the medicine, although Bumblebee had to tell him twice to take it properly.


End file.
